Wings of the Master
Wings of the Master é o quinto episódio da segunda temporada da série Rebels. Resumo Viajando pelo hiperespaço, o Esquadrão Fênix estava a caminho de Ibaar para ajudar as pessoas que estavam em perigo. O Império dobrou suas cotas de trabalho e cortou suas rações. A menos que os rebeldes sejam capazes de obter qualquer alimento para o povo Ibaarano, os mais fracos entre eles morrerão de fome. Eles logo chegaram a Ibaar e descobrem que um bloqueio imperial, liderado pelo agente Kallus, está esperando por eles. O agente Kallus ameaça destruí-los a menos que eles se rendam, mas os rebeldes continuam com sua missão e se preparam para a batalha. Os caças A-Wing são implantados e assumem a formação de ataque. Lutadores TIE também são implantados e se mudam para o Esquadrão Fênix. Hera Syndulla instrui ao Líder Fênix a manter os TIEs ocupados enquanto o restante deles prossegue com a missão de levar seus suprimentos para a superfície. Os TIEs são os primeiros a abrir fogo e a luta para superar o bloqueio começa. O bloqueio também abre fogo e a nave de transporte que transporta os suprimentos sofre uma forte surra. Syndulla instrui a tripulação a manter o rumo. O agente Kallus ordena que todos as naves se concentrem no transporte, determinado a não permitir que os rebeldes passem. As perdas de transporte avançam escudos, e apenas quando os rebeldes pensam que vão atravessar o transporte é destruído. Derrotados, os rebeldes são forçados a recuar para o hiperespaço e voltar para a frota, perdendo o líder Fênix no processo. Ao retornar, os rebeldes estavam tentando descobrir uma nova estratégia para obter os suprimentos através do bloqueio imperial. Todos concordam que precisam completar esta missão, mas também sabem que sua frota não terá chance contra esse bloqueio. Mesmo com toda a frota, ainda não será suficiente. Só então, Rex avança com uma alternativa. Ele fala sobre um engenheiro chamado Quarrie com quem ele tem estado em contato, que não tem amor pelo Império e afirma ter construído um protótipo de assalto pesado: um destruidor de bloqueios. No entanto, Rex também diz que Quarrie só vai discutir sua nave pessoalmente no planeta Shantipole, para o choque de todos os pilotos. Todos sabem que Shantipole é uma armadilha da morte e que qualquer nave que for para lá nunca mais volta. Kanan Jarrus se oferece para enviar Syndulla, mas recusa. Ela diz que precisa ficar com a frota e liderar a próxima corrida no bloqueio, mas Jarrus insiste em que ela assuma essa tarefa. Ele sabe que eles não podem vencer esse bloqueio com o que eles têm atualmente e precisam de uma nave melhor, um com melhor poder de fogo e com o melhor piloto nos controles. Depois de chegar a um acordo final, a chefe da equipe do Fantasma para Shantipole. Ao chegar, Syndulla leva o Fantasma à superfície com Garazeb Orrelios e Sabine Wren, enquanto Jarrus, Ezra Bridger e Chopper pegam os suprimentos restantes para o povo de Ibaar. Ao entrar na atmosfera, Syndulla fala por que é tão difícil pousar em Shantipole. Ao voar na atmosfera superior, sua nave não conseguiu manter a energia, resultando em consequências desastrosas. De repente, um raio atinge-os, danificando os sistemas do Fantasma. Caindo rápido, eles saem das nuvens e se deparam com um cânion de pináculos. Syndulla se esforça para navegar o Fantasma através da floresta de pilar e eles logo mancham um campo de aterrissagem onde é dito que Quarrie ao vivo. Danificados, mas todos em uma só peça, eles fazem isso com um pouso irregular. Eles quase saem da borda da plataforma, mas são salvos por Quarrie, que estava esperando por eles. Ele os cumprimenta calorosamente e dá seus complementos no desembarque de Hera. Apesar de saber o quão perigoso Shantipole é para naves, Quarrie diz que é o lugar perfeito para testá-los e é também o último lugar que o Império iria parecer. Quarrie os traz ao cabide principal e mostra a eles seu protótipo; o Blade Wing, protótipo do caça estelar A/SF-01 B-wing. Apesar de julgar sua aparência, Quarrie assegura-lhes que sua nave é um de seus projetos mais avançados. Ele diz que é rápido e domina grande poder de fogo. Syndulla estava encantada e ansiosa para dar uma volta, mas para seu desapontamento, Quarrie não a deixou, já que ele só permitirá que o piloto certo voe em sua nave. No entanto, ele se oferece para ajudá-los a consertar o Phantom. Enquanto faz reparos, Syndulla pergunta a Quarrie por que ele não poderia simplesmente transmitir os planos de sua nave para Rex, em vez de arriscar suas vidas para chegar até ele. Quarrie diz que ele não entregará a nave a qualquer piloto e depois pergunta por que ela arriscou a própria vida para ir ao planeta dele. Syndulla começa a contar a ele sobre sua infância. Quando as Guerras Clônicas chegaram a Ryloth, sua mãe a escondeu embaixo do chão, mas ela espiava para ver as naves da República sobrevoarem enquanto lutavam para libertar seu mundo. Ela não sonhava em nada mais do que voar ao lado deles. Por liberdade, Syndulla tomou decisões difíceis quando decidiu deixar sua família e aprender a voar. Então ela escolheu usar suas habilidades para ajudar os outros em necessidade. Syndulla não pode explicar isso claramente para Quarrie, tudo o que ela pode dizer é que ela precisa estar lá em cima. Mesmo quando há explosões à sua volta e as coisas estão no seu pior, ela sente que está no seu melhor. Tocado por suas palavras, Quarrie permite que Syndulla voe em seu protótipo. Enquanto isso, Jarrus, Bridger e Chopper chegam a uma nave de transporte e pegam os suprimentos restantes para o povo de Ibaar. Jarrus revela a Ezra que, a menos que Syndulla volte, eles vão transportar os suprimentos com o Fantasma, para a preocupação de Bridger, pois ele sabe que o Império os transformará em seu alvo principal. Apesar dos perigos, Jarrus sabe que o povo de Ibaar está contando com eles e não está disposto a desapontá-los. De volta a Shantipole, Syndulla prepara o Blade Wing para a decolagem. Quando Wren e Orrelios aprendem com Quarrie que este será o primeiro voo da Blade Wing e há chances de que ele não voe, é tarde demais para avisar Syndulla enquanto ela decola e desce depois que os motores de repente cortam. Mas então ela emerge e vai para o céu. Syndulla voa com o Blade Wing no canyon sem mais problemas. Ela leva para uma subida e uma vez acima da floresta de pilares ela dá um mergulho. Depois de passar por Wren, Orrelios e Quarrie, ela começa a testar o armamento. Usando uma nave naufragada como alvo, ela dispara os canhões, que não causam muito dano, apesar de ter sido dito que ele domina um grande poder de fogo. Quarrie instrui Syndulla a puxar o lançador à sua direita, o que ativa o multi-canhão do Blade Wing. Ela se vira e dispara uma enorme explosão de energia, destruindo a nave naufragado em um único tiro. O Blade Wing passa no voo de teste bem sucedido e Syndulla voa de volta para o campo de pouso. Só então, eles recebem uma transmissão de Jarrus. Syndulla conta a Jarrus a boa notícia e também ouve dele que eles vão começar seu segundo ataque ao bloqueio. As pessoas de Ibaar estão ficando mais desesperadas e estão no seu ponto de ruptura. Syndulla diz que eles precisam se mudar agora, mas Wren tem más notícias. Ela revela que, embora ainda tenha o poder de lutar, a drenagem de energia do sistema de disparo do multi-canhão matou o hiperdrive, deixando-o incapaz de viajar na velocidade da luz. Quarrie admite que há alguns problemas com a nave que precisam ser vistos também, mas Syndulla sabe que não há tempo para isso, já que a frota precisa deles. Quando Quarrie revela que ele atualizou o Phantom com um hiperdrive, Syndulla ficou encantada enquanto todo mundo estava intrigado. Enquanto isso, a frota rebelde volta a Ibaar e começa seu segundo ataque ao bloqueio. Os imperiais descobrem que os suprimentos dos Ibaarianos estão a bordo do Fantasma e começam o ataque. Através de fogo pesado, os rebeldes notaram que os cruzadores estão fechando seu caminho. Eles se vêem cortados, e Jarrus está prestes a se virar e fazer outra passagem quando Syndulla, Orrelios, Wren e Quarrie emergem do hiperespaço com a Blade Wing presa ao Phantom. O Blade Wing se destaca e se junta à luta. Os imperiais detectam a nova nave, mas o agente Kallus demonstra menos preocupação com isso. Os rebeldes permitem que Syndulla e Wren voem em frente e, uma vez à vista de um alvo, disparam o multi-canhão do Blade Wing, destruindo instantaneamente um dos [[Cruzador de comando classe Arquitens|cruzadores de comando classe Arquitens]]. O agente Kallus fica sem palavras quando os rebeldes passam com sucesso pelo bloqueio e deixam seus suprimentos para o povo de Ibaar. Com a missão concluída, os rebeldes partem de Ibaar, deixando o Agente Kallus derrotado novamente. Mais tarde, o Comandante Jun Sato expressa seus cumprimentos a nave de Quarrie e diz a ele que o senador Bail Organa encontrou uma fabrica de naves disposta a fabricar mais de suas B-wings em segredo. Quarrie aceita enquanto estiver sob sua supervisão. Syndulla também agradece a Quarrie por toda sua ajuda em salvar as pessoas de Ibaar, mas Quarrie aponta que foi na verdade sua vitória desde que ela realmente voou na nave. Comandante Sato complementa o heroísmo de Syndulla e surpreendentemente a promove a Líder Fênix, aceitando a recomendação de Jarrus. Aparições Categoria:Episódios de Star Wars Rebels